Endless
by time.forgets
Summary: She had lost all sense of what was real and fake days ago. Or it might have been months, eventually she had lost track of the days. Post-Aliyah fic. Read and Review! Jules.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I know it is a little bit late for a post-Aliya fic but as well as it not being shown in Australia for ages after it was in America (boy did that suck) but it has taken me this long to get this much down on paper. Anyway, PLEASE review because if I get reviews I will update and if not then I will probably forget about it and update those fics I'm meant to update like Spanish and Schoolgirls.

Disclaimer: I own no one...except for this dark haired stranger...

Oh and the bits that are not quite "correct" it is most likely on purpose because the point was to show how Ziva's mind is working now.

* * *

She had lost all sense of what was real and fake days ago. Or it might have been months, eventually she had lost track of the days and sat, or laid depending on where they put her and waited for the men to once again try and get information out of her.

At first the torture was bearable. They obviously knew she was Mossad but they were simply testing her boundaries; a few punches here a few kicks there, nothing too serious but lately they must have realized that it wasn't going to be enough. It wasn't too bad anymore though, one wound seemed to flow into the next so her body had gotten used to the constant pain. Her arm was resetting for the second time and she had lost count of how many fingers they had broken but the thing that hurt the most when they did and still now was when they cut off her middle finger with bolt cutters.

She knew giving them the rude finger while they constantly asked questions was rash and she kind of regretted it now but that was one of the things keeping her going, annoying her captors.

That and the hallucinations.

She had known she was hallucinating when she saw her sister Tali, coming over and gently patching up her wounds like she had so many years ago in Primary School. Ziva always had to be patched up after a fight before her father got home or he would get angry. Tali had come first to care for her, then Ari to mock her and then to feed her. Nothing amazing just some tasteless mush and even though she usually threw it up afterwards she enjoyed it at the time. After that Gibbs would come in and just watch her. Sometimes when she was having a clearer moment he would turn into the guard who was stationed most of the time to watch her after she had ended up killing one of their men a few weeks ago.

Next came Ducky, healing some of her minor abrasions like Tali had, unnaturally quiet for him, he usually had a story from his youth to tell but Ziva didn't question it, it was just nice seeing a familiar face.

Abby came next. Talking about all kinds of things; about life back at NCIS and how they were all waiting for her to come back and she wouldn't stop until Ziva fell into a restless sleep.

At first Tony wouldn't talk to her but slowly he moved out of his dark corner to see her, speak to her and hold her when she was so close to giving up. She remembered him looking at her, the worry so clear in his green eyes and saying he was so sorry over and over but she had smiled as best she could with the injuries on her face and told him there was nothing to apologies for. He would remind her of Michael and their time together in Tel Aviv and her eyes would darken. She would tell him it wasn't his fault, she knew it wasn't his fault even back then but she needed someone to blame and that person happened to be him. She remembered how his eyes had lit up with the hope they had lacked since he had appeared in the room she was trapped in.

Then he would fade away into the darkness.

He would come again; explaining everything that led to him shooting Michael, stuff that was happening at NCIS, how he hadn't played a practical joke on McGee since she had gone and how Gibbs wasn't letting anyone sit or move anything in her desk.

She remembered apologizing to him when he ran out of things to say. She would cry and say she was sorry that he got caught up in all of this and how it would have been better if she had never come to NCIS at all. At that point Tony took her in his arms carefully and tried to smooth her matted hair down.

"It's not true Ziva," he said. "It will all be okay I promise so don't believe that for one minute. We wouldn't have been the same without you. I would have missed you. I miss you."

And then it all faded into black.

The men were coming more often now and a part of her knew she should be scared but she used all the energy she had left to annoy her captors and to stay awake.

After one particularly bad cut along her back she woke to see a strange man in front of her. He had dark hair and dark eyes, definitely not Tony or anyone from NCIS and he wasn't Ari. She wracked her brains trying to figure out who the mysterious man was because she was sure he wasn't one of the men torturing her but a name wouldn't come even though she swore she had seen him before.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here. You have nearly have been here a month and you don't want to know what they do to you after a month. That's right, stay with me," the stranger said wiping the large wound on her back with something that stung. It didn't matter though, after a month of torture it felt like nothing.

"Who are you?" she managed to croak out, her throat dry as a bone.

"That doesn't matter," he said. "Drink this and then we have to go. We've only got a few minutes to escape."

"Escape?" she copied, her throat better after the small amount of water he gave her.

"Yes. I will tell you it all later because I do not think you are going to remember anything right now."

Just as he said that, Ziva's eyes closed of their own accord and he quickly slapped gently a few times.

"You can't go to sleep now sweet cheeks. Just wait a little bit; you'll be safe with me."

"I know Tony," she replied. "I know because I am with you."

The man shook his head. She was calling him Tony again. He was guessing that this Tony guy was from NCIS, the place that the people wanted information on. She always seemed so much calmer when she was calling him Tony and even more so with the man she called Gibbs. He didn't know these people but he knew something and that was that the safest place for Ziva David now was NCIS.

* * *

_Please review! Jules._


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. This chapter is a little shorter but it ended nicely and I've never been good at long chpaters anyway so I hope you like it and please review if you do (or even if you don't!)

Disclaimer- I only own Alon (And thanks to Black24 for help with names)

* * *

Alon tightly bound all the places where he knew there was a broken bone and very carefully wrapped her finger so that it wouldn't hurt as much when they were moving.

He tried to block out the whimpers and moans because he had known Ziva since she was a little girl and if she was anything it was tough so he knew she must have been in so much pain if she was making noises.

"It will be okay Ziva," he said picking her up and frowning when he saw she had blacked out again. "We'll be out of here soon."

He crept through the building, confident where he was going and sure of where he had to avoid guards. It seemed like no time at all he was outside in the courtyard, six men with fully automatic weapons surrounding him.

He didn't pause for a second. He knew his undercover mission would be blown but he would do it for Ziva, never mind the punishment back at Mossad, if he went back at all.

"I'm just moving her," he said, walking straight through the middle of them all before ducking behind a building as soon as he could.

"We're nearly out of here Ziva," he whispered. "Nearly there."

He didn't know how long it would take them to realise that he had moved their prisoner illegitimately so he moved as fast as he could, sticking to the deep shadows the starless night cast and after five minutes he was at the fence, his arms not tired even though Ziva was a dead weight. She hadn't eaten in days and she was as light as a feather.

He saw the guard pass his checkpoint and he knew he had fifty seconds exactly to get the two of them over the other side of the fence and hidden.

Thinking for only a split second, he threw Ziva over his back, grabbing her arms and securing them together before starting to climb.

Thirty-five seconds.

They both fell to the ground with a large thump and a few swear words from Alon. The ground wasn't as nearly as soft as it looked. He didn't stop to check for injuries though, there would be time for that later but no they only had fifteen seconds left. He hoisted Ziva back over his shoulders and set off for nearest cover. A small patch of prickly bushes about twenty metres away was his best bet so he sprinted as fast as he could with Ziva still on his back and managed to throw her and himself behind them just in time.

Five seconds.

He tried to slow his breathing so it wasn't so loud in the silent night but it wasn't the loudest thing when Ziva slowly opened her eyes again.

"See Tony, I told you I could kick your butt," she murmured and Alon quickly shoved a hand over her mouth, hoping the guard patrolling hadn't heard anything.

He wasn't sure if Ziva had slipped back into unconsciousness or if she had understood that she had to be silent amongst her hallucinations but thankfully she stayed quiet at least until the pair were far enough away that no one would be able to see them, let alone hear them.

He walked for what seemed like days yet it was only hours. Finally when it was fully light he fell to the side of the dirt road he was following, pulling Ziva gently down with him and looking into her eyes, well the one that wasn't swelled shut and spoke to her slowly and clearly, hoping so much that she would be able to understand him.

"Ziva, I need you to tell me how they captured you. Do you understand?" he added at her blank look.

"Captured?" she questioned but then seemed to realise what was going on, if only slightly. "Wasn't captured," she whispered. "It was my father, I know it was my father. I told you Tony it's always him, he keeps on pulling me away from you, from NCIS but don't worry, I'll come back. I promise."

"I know you'll come back," he said, hoping that going along with what she was saying would be best for her. "I am going to take you there Ziva."

He knew they should keep on walking; they only had a few minutes before they would find out exactly what had happened so he groaned as he got up, pulled Ziva so once again she was over his shoulders and set off for the group of buildings far off in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ann. I know this is EXTRA short but I am going away for a bit to a place with no computer so I wont be able to do anything so I thought I had better post something before I leave and hopefully you will all look forward to the stuff I shall post when I get back- a good time away should help with ideas :) Anyway, please review this chapter- even though it is short I hope it answers some questions and lives up to expectations. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer- Only Alon.

* * *

She was running faster than she had ever run before. She couldn't see the people who were chasing her but she could feel them snapping at her ankles, pushing her further than she had ever gone before. Her breath was stuck somewhere in her chest unable to get out and provide the relief she knew would come when she stopped. She so wanted to collapse and sink into the blackness that she ultimately knew would come but her silent pursuer kept her running until she finally thought her lungs would burst.

She didn't stop though, Ziva David never stopped, she would never be captured alive.

She ran faster and faster until her she couldn't even feel her legs powering on but she could still feel the shadows chasing her.

All of a sudden the shadows leapt up so instead of around her ankles they covered her completely and she fell to the ground with her pursuers arms wrapped around her. She struggled but the arms stayed tight around her and finally something broke through the fog in her ears.

"Ziva, Ziva! Calm down, it's only me! It's okay, I'll keep you safe."

Suddenly her struggling seemed unnecessary and she lay completely still trying to focus her eyes on the person above her holding her captive.

"Alon?" she suddenly asked, her voice so clear it was like none of the past month had happened, like they were in Israel all those years ago and she was asking why he was locked in a cupboard with her sister. At least now he wasn't as scared for his life as when Ziva had found the two of them then.

"Yes, Ziva that's right. You remember me, that's good. That's a good sign."

"Alon?" she asked again, her voice getting weaker. "Where did you and Tali sneak off to now?" she asked and the small piece of hope he had just got slipped away and with an anger that might have had something to do with Tali's early death he shook Ziva.

"No! Tali's gone. You were captured by the Somali pirates and tortured. You have to remember Ziva. For me. For Tali. Come on, I know you can remember," he pleaded, wanting so much for her to be okay because he wasn't sure if she would be.

"I wasn't captured!" she yelled again, her voice loud and clear and her eyes more focussed than they had been in days. "I told you Alon it was my father, he did this to me," and even though she was delusional and couldn't even tell who he was most of the time, the way her eyes bored into his and they way his name fell from her lips made him so sure that she was telling the truth about this and with another glance at her desperate eyes he made one of the biggest choices of his life. He wasn't going to contact Mossad; he was taking her straight to NCIS without the help of anyone. He would save her even if her father didn't want her to be. He would take her back to Tony and Gibbs because by the way she talked about them she was positive that they cared so much more than her father ever would.

"Don't take me back to him," Ziva said again, her eyes slipping back into the unfocussed look she had been wearing. "I trust you Gibbs so please don't tell him."


End file.
